


The Right Price Notes

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked for a list of femmes in this verse. I've also included further explanations of my head cannon for this series. If you have any further questions feel free to drop me a line I will add them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Price Notes

The Femmes-

*Megatron- Lady High Protectress of Cybertron. It is a hereditary title. Her consort is the Prime. Primes are from a line of mechs bred and cared for in the Monastery. One Prime is chosen to be the Consort, and they usually send time between the Monastery and the LHP’s household until they are bound. The cadet line of the line of Prime’s are often bonded off to officials, generals, and sometimes in political bondings.

*Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen- Prowl is the Captain of the Enforcers of Iacon.

*Smokescreen- The middle child in Prowl’s family.

*Bast-Off, Brawl, Onslaught, Swindle, Vortex

*Airachnid

*Astraea and Flamewar- see:

<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Astraea>

<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Flamewar_(G1)>

*Rapidfire (OC) and Red Alert

*Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

*Ultra Magnus

*Ariel

*Ratchet, Hook (and the rest of the Constructicons), First Aid, Knock Out, Ambulon, Pharma

*Perceptor

*Shockwave

*Bulkhead

*Arcee

*Elita

*Chromia and Windblade

*Kup

*Mirage

 

The Mechs-

*Jazz

*Optimus

*Hot Rod- Optimus’ Cousin from the cadet branch of their family.

*Inferno

*Dion

*Prism (OC)

*Breakdown

*Drift

*Wheeljack

*Blurr

*Bumblebee

*Springer

*Hound

*Alpha Trion - Both Megatron and Optimus’ Grandsire.

  
  
  


~See-

<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/List_of_female_Transformers>

 

~Inspiration:

<http://neme303.deviantart.com/art/Prime-Elita-1-325117888>

<http://neme303.deviantart.com/art/Prime-Chromia-324518837>

<http://neme303.deviantart.com/art/Prime-Thunderblast-347643136>

<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Strongarm_%28RID%29>

<http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Strika_(Animated)>

 

~Femme refers to a frame type in this verse. Whereas in most verses mechs far outnumber the femmes, the opposite is true in this verse. All frame types have the same kind of equipment, so both mechs and femmes can carry, however on this version of Cybertron it is stigmatised for femmes to do so.

 

~On slavery. At least on Cybertron it is not seen as slavery, and the rest of the colonies find the femmes to be barbarians to treat half of their population in such a manner. The cybertronian femmes, for the most part feel as though they are protecting the mechs. It is wrong headed, but it is part of their culture. I won’t lie, I found a lot of inspiration in the treatment of women through out a big chunk of history for this, just in a reverse fashion. So yes, many of the femmes do not think that mechs have the processing power to take care of themselves.

  
Furthermore there are regulations and rules on the treatment of mechs. Abuse is not legal, but it is also hard to prove and prosecute. Kidnapping mechs from other colonies is illegal as well, which is when Prowl is trying to stop. Not only is this illegal, but there is the possibility of retribution from the colonies...which do not see Cybertron as a ruling entity any longer. Only Cybertron considers them to be colonies still. They consider themselves sovereign entities. 

 


End file.
